The Journey of Naruto to Peace
by Battle neurosis
Summary: Because of a miscalculation from Minato, Uzumaki Naruto ends up in the era of Clan-War. Now what Naruto can do to refresh his goal and how he will start a new beginning to achieve that goal. Let us see the newly way of Naruto in this state of era.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**The Journey of Naruto to Peace**

**Author note:** A time travel Fanfiction. Enjoy and if enjoyed enough, then, give some feedback.

**Chapter 01: Prologue**

Naruto had never thought in his whole life that such a thing could be happened.

**Flashback:**

He was fighting Uchiha Obito along with Uchiha Sasuke.

Hashirama Senju was subdued by Madara's newfound power in Rinnegan and Sennin modo from Mokuton.

Sandaime Hokage and Nidaime Hokage were removed from the existence of reality by Obito's Omyuudon.

Only Yondaime Hokage managed to stay alive.

After that, Five Kage and Orochimaru were fighting against Uchiha Madara and his newly controlled puppet, Hashirama Senju.

Naruto noticed that Obito was maneuvering the branches of Godtree with more speed and agility because he noticed that Sasuke had been finding it difficult to dodge even though he's using Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan.

Naruto saw that a thick powerful branch was approaching from behind towards Sasuke.

So, he didn't delay anymore and launched his body to intercept the branch that he could easily sense as having been accumulated with huge chakra, the huge branch could cause heavy damage against Sasuke's Perfect Susanoo.

Naruto was in his mixed mode (Kurama's Chakra + Sage mode).

So, he was exponentially powerful and speedy and had better reflex than he had ever before.

Naruto was able to destroy the branch just before it could have smashed against Sasuke's Backside of the Susanoo.

Sasuke's main target was to destroy the root of Godtree so that it could not sprout anymore or at least, could be stopped for a while.

And Naruto was trying to cover up Sasuke's blank spots.

'It seems Obito has accelerated the attack more.' Naruto noticed as he also found it difficult to clean out branches that was coming upon him as he was blocking to Sasuke's path.

Suddenly a slim branch sprouted from ground below Naruto's foot and bound Naruto's whole body in a second.

"Ugh!" Naruto screamed in agony as the branch got thicker in the next millisecond.

Naruto felt dizzy as again his chakra was siphoned in a matter of moment.

But in mean time, Yondaime Hokage, Naruto's father, reached to Naruto and tried to pull Naruto from the bind.

Unfortunately for Minato, Obito somehow anticipated that Minato would be there to help his son in any case and any moment.

A few days ago, Obito was able to erase Nidaime and Sandaime.

But he found himself to be unable to erase Yondaime as Yondaime proved to be speedier in his bijuu chakra mode than he had ever before in his life.

As, now he found Yondaime very near to the Branch, Obito did never forsake the chance.

'You will be grabbed, Yondaime Hokage!' Obito told himself as he directly teleported in front of Naruto and Minato as Minato was trying to slack the bind around Naruto's legs and body.

Minato perfectly sensed out Obito just right in time, but did underestimate the range of Obito's teleportation technique, Kamui.

Minato though tried to use Hiraishin to Naruto's body so that he could teleport Naruto and himself in a fraction of second but failed.

As due to Obito having more powerful and potent chakra with a huge amount of it, Kamui was able to defeat the primary suction of Hirashin and was able to teleport them in half way in his dimension.

But later, as Minato understood that he underestimated Obito's Kamui, he flared his last bit of chakra with the conjunction of Kurama's Yin release.

The full power was applied into Naruto's body just at where the seal was placed by Naruto's father.

And yes, again, Minato decided to sacrifice himself to be sealed in Obito's personal dimension instead of Naruto being trapped in.

As a result of two colliding great power but opposing, in this case, caused an unwanted tear in reality.

From one way, Obito's Kamui was pulling Naruto into the Dimension of his own, but, from another way, Minato's fully sacrificed chakra was pushing Naruto away from the Dimension to the reality.

The opposing two powers were able to tear apart the reality for a fraction of time, and it sucked Naruto in a blink.

Naruto was able to sense and realize that he was somehow sucked into something and he was feeling so exhausted that he thought he was gonna die.

But soon, Naruto found himself in a place where no light could be found.

He was not able to breath. But again, it's not harming him at all.

He was not able to feel anything.

He was not able to sense anything.

He didn't know how many days, or months or years he had to stay in that state as he couldn't find, see, eat anything or feel appetite.

He only felt like he was in hibernate mode.

And then, waiting in a void for a how many days or months, he didn't know, was able to sense something familiar.

"This is…! But how?" Naruto thought in wonderment as he almost forsook the hope that he would ever be freed from this dark void like area.

Naruto was not also able to talk with his tenant.

It seemed like the Fox had been disappeared or locked in somewhere in his psyche and he couldn't even found out where the furball had gone.

"I think, I have to follow it and then, suck it up!" Naruto thought.

Soon, Naruto sucked up what he found in the void and this led Naruto in another suction as he was again sucked by a tear that was linked with what he just sucked up.

Yes, Naruto sucked up a tiny bit of Nature chakra in himself but he was astonished in the first hand as he never experienced Nature chakra in his staying in the void until then.

But this, tiny bits of Nature chakra was leaked from a tiny fracture from reality which in result had started to suck up Naruto himself.

At first, Naruto was not able to understand.

As he was sucked up through that tiny fracture, he was suddenly slumped in front of a worn out area that had been destroyed a few moments ago by someone.

**Flashback Ends **

Naruto was now standing on that worn out field. Anyone can tell that his face was contorted with pain and aches.

But he ignored it and started to sense out people on the area. After all, he still had the Senjutsu chakra activated though it's little compared to what he could gather in his healthy state.

Naruto noticed many injured people were lying on the ground.

Some are dead and some are alive but injured gravely.

Naruto then saw and sensed simultaneously that a man was standing in front of him who has very brownish like black hair but he was at least 50 meter away from Naruto and behind him was a Horse-Cart. 

Naruto thought that he should know what's happening with this guy.

But Naruto could guess why this had happened.

Naruto started to walk towards that person but it seemed that the person standing far away deemed Naruto as an enemy and so the person started to weave hand signs.

Naruto panicked watching someone weaving handsigns so fast.

'I need to avoid it.' Naruto thought but his aching body wasn't supporting his thought.

The weaving shinobi finished his handsigns in mere moment and a huge amount of Earth was uprooted from the ground and started to form some cannon like cylinders of soil.

After seeing this, Naruto thought, 'Now I am doomed! He's going to shoot Earth projectile towards me.'

No sooner had Naruto finished guessing what the upraised Earth Wall might do, the Earth like Cylinders started to shoot Earthly huge projectiles that had a very sharp edge ahead of it.

'Shit!' Naruto cursed for the last time and started to try accumulating the remaining senjutsu chakra so that he might be able to get away from the paths of those sharp edged projectiles.

And So, Naruto jumped out of the way and landed beside a large rocks with a thud as he felt very numb.

'This was my last bit of Senjutsu chakra as well as my last bit of my own chakra.' Naruto thought bitterly.

From the devastation and upraised Earth Wall, Naruto wasn't able to watch where the man with brownish black hair gone.

He also lost his senjutsu, so couldn't also use his Senjutsu ability to track down where the brownish black hair man was.

Suddenly Naruto felt as if he was entangled with a great amount numbness initiating from his neck and head.

So he blacked out in real quick but just before he went to deep sleep, he noticed the brownish black colored hair of that man and lastly he just chuckled very faintly but the man noticed it apparently.

The brownish black haired man frowned as he noticed that the young man with blonde hair just chuckled before slumbering into the deep sleep.

'He disregarded something or found something funny even when he was defeated.' The man with brownish black hair thought in confusion.

Suddenly the area was shaken to its core and birds were started to fly away from the direction where the area started to shake.

The brownish black haired man saw towards that direction and a second later sighed.

'I think I have to wait here. My duty is to protect our client not any other way around.' Thinking this out, the man bound Naruto with ninja rope very tightly and then started to return to the Cart.

When they came near to the Cart, there was another man looked like the man.

When the similarly looked alike man watched that the brownish black haired man was returning from with a tied unconscious prisoner, the similarly looked alike man just melted into mud, thus, proving it to be a Mud Clone a special type of clone which had the combination of both Water and Earth.

The man put a Mud clone in charge because he thought he would have to busy dealing with the young blonde man but it seemed the boy was somehow weak or sick to begin with and thus, wasn't able to fight back properly.

The man put Naruto into the Cart just beside where their client was sitting.

Well, their client was none but the princess of the Cha no kuni.

The princess of Cha no kuni brought some capable Samurai Guards with her but they were wiped out by enemy shinobi.

So, now the only hired Shinobi for extra caution, was paying her off.

Noticing a young man or boy was put by her side, she raised her eyebrows in confusion and curiosity because generally, shinobi kill their enemy but the man was not killing the boy.

Realizing the princess's curiosity, the man started to explain, "I have doubt he is enemy but for caution I disabled him."

The princess of Cha no kuni just nodded.

She actually didn't feel comfort conversing with any kind of shinobi.

To her, they seemed to be very rude and emotionless.

Besides, this brownish black haired color shinobi was a little bit grave and grumble and might not like to talk much.

"My lady, don't try to do anything with this boy. He may cause trouble. If he got awake, kindly inform me." The man with brownish balck hair said to the princess as humbly as possible for the man but to the princess, the man's throat and voice was still harsh and grave.

'He's not only gruff but also a little bit aged.' The princess thought in her mind.

After that, the man again stood in front of the Horse-Cart for the guarding purpose.

Suddenly, the whole area shook again but this time more violently.

'The fight has been escalated to new height, I guess.' The man thought in his mind.

**-xx-**

**Please ignore the grammatical errors and enjoy otherwise, you may point out my ignorance and help me correcting my errors and typos.**


	2. Chapter 2: Sennin Modo

**The Journey of Naruto to Peace**

**Author note:** A time travel Fanfiction. Enjoy and if enjoyed enough, then, please, give some feedback.

**Recap:**** In the previous chapter, Naruto was trapped in a void between a space-time Dimension because of his father's sacrifice.**

**But he was able to free himself from the void by sucking up a little bit nature chakra that leaked out from Hashirama Senju from a different Time line.**

**Naruto later faced a senju clansman and because of his fatigue as he traveled through a Space-Time Dimension, he wasn't able to do anything significant against that Man and so he was captured unconscious.**

**Chapter 2: Sennin Modo:**

The whole area was shaking violently.

The brownish black haired man was still staring towards the direction.

'They have got serious. It's no good. What the hell is Tobirama now doing?' The Brownish black haired man murmured in annoyance.

**The Battle Field:**

In the battle field, there were several things that can be noticed for sure.

The first thing is the giant Wooden Creature and if you pay attention, you can say that it's a huge version of Giant Wooden Dragon.

Senju Hashirama was riding on its head but just before it's gonna bind in another giant creature, he jumped off from the head so that he wouldn't get caught in the clash.

Senju Hashirama was fighting his life time rival Uchiha Madara.

He was using his summoning creature, Kyuubi no Kitsune.

The clash between two gigantic creatures was something else.

At first, it seems that the Dragon wouldn't gonna make it.

But in the end, like a snake, this dragon bound around the whole body of the Kyuubi and it got weakened a lot in a matter of second after getting tied by the Wooden Dragon's tight leash.

Senju Hashirama was using the Sennin Modo.

It was a strong technique he learnt through his wood release but the idea of accumulating nature energy actually came from a certain creature hailed from one of the famous summoning clans he met before in his early life.

Senju Hashirama was using the Sennin modo against Madara for the first time.

So, Uchiha Madara was eying Hashirama with scrutinizing eyes as if he was trying to solve a difficult riddle while he was still standing atop on the head of the almost sleepy Kyuubi.

It seems that the kyuubi's eyes were still burning with red tint with three tomoes.

Hashirama was also trying to understand why the beast had been still awake.

'It should be asleep but it is not.' Hashirama frowned as he was eying towards the Beast's eyes.

He thought that he should go near and inspect the matter clearly.

As he thought it out, he jumped off from the cliff where he landed before from his wooden Dragon's head and then landed near to the beast.

After that, he saw that the Beast was eying him so furiously that it was not least bit sleepy at all or may be its body got sleepy but not its mind!

'Hmm…..interesting. The beast is not sleeping. Its resilience is something else!' Hashirama thought in amazement.

**In the meantime:**

Senju Tobirama was fighting against two powerful Uchiha that could be ranked after Madara.

They are respectively Uchiha Izuna, Madara's younger brother, and Uchiha Ryo.

'It's getting tougher.' Tobirama murmured in his mind.

He was fighting this particular two Uchihas for two hours and he wasn't yet able to find a way to defeat them without killing.

'They are damn persistent!' Tobirama thought in annoyance.

Uchiha Izuna found it difficult to defeat Tobirama even though he was aided by his younger cousin Uchiha Ryo.

All of them were using Katana.

The surrounding environment was destroyed by their battle.

But it was not the real destruction.

Compared to Tobirama's brother Hashirama's battle, this was nothing.

Tobirama was near to the battle field of where Hashirama and Madara were fighting.

But Tobirama had no time to think over his brother's battle as he had to constantly block out two competent Uchiha's strikes.

**Hashirama vs. Madara:**

Hashirama was riding on a huge wooden rhinoceros type creature which had also some complexity of Dinosoraus at lower its end.

And Madara was in his Susanoo which had only two arms and no legs at all, though Madara's Susanoo was a little bit smaller than Hashirama's Rhino-dinosoraus.

Hashirama was using the newly formed wooden creature to ram against Susanoo's armor with its horn.

Madara was trying his best to fight off the ramming wooden rhino as he lost Kyuubi's control because of Hashirama's expertise in Fuinjutsu.

Madara noticed that the broken horn was regenerated again and again.

'Tsk..Hashirama is surely using too much chakra on this technique. I wonder how he could sustain this thing for so long while I am getting tired. Besides, a little bit ago, he used Wooden Dragon to subdue Kyuubi!' Madara was annoyed as hell. But he was also a little bit wondered out realizing Hashirama's power and stamina because he, not only tamed the Bijuu after getting rid of Madara's control from the beast by a contract seal, but also could use such an chakra expensive technique for such a long time.

But Madara was also not a man to back off.

He willed himself again and poured out all of his power in the Susanoo and so it started to broaden and a new chakra layer was enveloped around its previous armor.

The Susanoo also generated two legs and Madara ascended to Susanoo's highest peak.

'It seems I have to use my new power-up against Hashirama.' Madara mused thinking over his new technique.

Watching the power-up of Susanoo for the first time, Hashirama was a little bit awed.

'I sensed Madara executing his every bit of chakra in it. It must be tougher than before.' Hashirama grimly mused.

"Hashirama, get ready because this time, you are going to be finished for good!" Madara announced and Hashirama could easily notice a maniacal glee in Madara's Sharingan Eyes.

And so, Hashirama enforced more power in his Wooden Rhino-Dinosaurs like Creature. The Rhino-Dinosaurs got bigger in size and matched the height of newly developed Susanoo of Madara.

And then, both the creation of two powerful ninja clashed against each other with large scale of sound and destruction.

The whole area and surroundings were destroyed. The earth shook as of its core would be going to break.

And after the clash, only Hashirama stood firm as his eyes were still the same as before.

Madara shakily stood as he couldn't find enough chakra to stand firm. Then Madara noticed that the wooden creature was destroyed and only its wooden body parts were scattered across the battle field, 'His eyes haven't revert to his usual one. He also got mark on his forehead. Is it the cause of his extreme power and stamina?!' Madara guessed while grimacing.

"Madara, you again attacked and defeated. But as I told you before, we should end this. As now, I am going to become new clan head within a month, we can easily sign a peace treaty." Hashirama proposed Madara desperately.

Madara noticed that Hashirama was really despair in bringing peace between their clans.

Actually, he noticed it before too.

To their every encounter, Hashirama always won and spared him and then, always preached about peace and love.

But in reality, Madara couldn't bring himself to trust Senju clan fully. It just couldn't come in his mind.

The least he could do was trust Hashirama's plea and request.

But he feared that once when Hashirama won't be there, Senju clan won't treat them, as he used to do.

Besides, Madara didn't trust Tobirama at all who will actually be the next clan head of Senju clan if Hashirama would die or be killed.

Suddenly another deafening sound was heard by them.

Madara got worried as he remembered that his brother and his little cousin were fighting Hashirama's cousin Tobirama.

Madara immediately started running towards the direction. Madara was weak so he wasn't able to run and move faster. But he still ran and Hashirama was running by his side and trying to talk to him, "Don't be so worried. Tobirama is not so irresponsible that he will kill your little brother."

Madara didn't answer but just frowned.

**Tobirama vs. Izuna and Ryo: **

Tobirama was standing in front of Izuna who lied on the ground with severe injury as Tobirama's Sword of thunder, ploughed through his stomach.

Ryo was also lying on ground seriously injured.

Actually, the strike was meant for Ryo as the boy was starting to annoy Tobirama too much.

But Izuna took the blunt strike from Tobirama's sword and then, he was lying on the ground while moving a little in pain.

The ground was stained with Izuna's blood.

Suddenly, Tobirama sensed that his brother was coming towards here with Madara.

As Madara came there, he noticed his only little brother was stained with blood and feeling extreme pain.

Hashirama was also stunned to see this. He never thought that Tobirama would kill a Izuna.

"Tobirama!" Hashirama exclaimed.

"Sorry Brother!' Tobirama was a little bit ashamed too as he also didn't expect it to turn out to be like this serious.

"The strike was not aimed for him though. The little boy there lying was a troublesome factor and I wanted to remove him from the duel between me and Izuna. But Izuna interfered and thus it happended." Tobirama tried to explain.

For the first time, Madara moved his gaze from his brother's lying body, and told, "It doesn't matter whether your intention was different. Because, Izuna was dwindling over there on the border of life and death." Madara's tone had no mirth, no malice, no happiness or no rage. He's looked like he's totally off.

Madara then looked towards Hashirama. "Hashirama, sorry, you will not see the light you dreamt of as it proves it here that peace is nothing but an illusion stemmed from the wish of a fool who can't even know how to establish that in his own territory." Madara told without showing any emotion but there was still insult lying in the sentence against Hashirama.

Then Madara grabbed his two brothers and left with total hurry.

Hashirama was just staring on the trail Madara left with a very saddening gaze.

"Brother!" Tobirama tried to talk.

"No, Tobirama! Not now! You mistook." Telling this, Hashirama started to walk to the place where he left the caravan in the care of another Senju clansman.

**Uchiha Madara: **

Uchiha Madara was carrying his brother Izuna and his cousin brother Ryo over his two shoulders.

He was crossing every terrains and trees with utmost agility and speed.

'Hang on, Izuna, Ryo!' Madara murmured in sadness.

Their clan's estate was not very far away from where Madara and Hashirama fought.

But Izuna was seriously injured.

So, Madara didn't want to take any risk and so why he was utilizing his every ounce of chakra to speed up his race.

**The horse Cart:**

Hashirama and Tobirama reached to the place where he found one of his clansmen that he brought with him.

The man was older than Hashirama in age and was his elder cousin in relation.

"Genkaku sempai!" Hashirama exclaimed as he spotted the brownish black haired man was guarding in front of the cart.

Spotting Hashirama coming towards at him, Genkaku frowned a little because he couldn't find Tobirama's face to be a pleasant one.

'Something had to happen at there when they were fighting.' Genkaku thought in his mind. Genkaku was always an observant one. So he guessed something went bad.

"So, what happened, Hashirama?" Genkaku asked Hashirama while putting off the thought aside.

"Madara backed out as he wasn't able to pace with my stamina." Hashirama exclaimed a little bit as he was telling about his victory over Madara.

But after that, Hashirama's delightful face became dull and gloomy and said to Genkaku, "But Tobirama injured Izuna and his cousin very badly."

Genkaku just sighed.

He knew that Hashirama was not a man with strict mentality.

'He's too much kind for his own good.' Genkaku thought but then he coughed a little to get the two brothers' full attention.

Both the two brothers noticed Genkaku's attempt to get their full attention and so they both looked towards Genkaku with curious gaze.

Nodding a little Genkaku started to describe what happened after both of them left he place to fight the three Uchihas in an open vast ground.

After hearing from Genkaku about the incident, Hashirama and Tobirama, both, got curious and wanted to know who this person was.

-xx-

**Please ignore my grammatical problems and enjoy. If enjoyed enough then, you may help me correct my wrongs and typos. **


End file.
